


Confession

by peachyysoda



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysoda/pseuds/peachyysoda
Summary: Ok, so maybe this was a bit more than Sousuke bargained for.





	Confession

“So…”

Sousuke fidgeted in his seat, unsure of what to say next. He stared into his coffee, as if hoping to find an answer. He swallowed nervously, scrambling for something, anything, to say.

The silence between him and Haru was deafening, reminiscent of the silence on his phone before Haru had accepted his invitation to the local cafe. He had thought that phone call was going to be the hard part, but if Haru’s blank stare was anything to go by, he was grossly underestimating just how awkward it was going to get.

“I know I’m pretty good-looking, Yamazaki, but I really doubt you called me over just so you could stare at me.” Haru scoffed.

He had to snort at that. “Maybe you should get your head out of ass first, Nanase.”

“Really, Yamazaki?” Haru quirked his eyebrow, “If you’re just going to insult me, maybe I should just leave.”

Fuck. Fuck, he definitely shouldn’t have said that.

“Wait, Nana- Haru.” The surprise was clear in his companion’s face as he reverted to using his first name.

“Well. This seems serious” Haru said, “Spit it out, Yamazaki.”

He took a deep breath, willing himself to just continue “Look, I like you okay? Have for a long time. Yeah, you’re a little shit, but I love that. I love your sarcasm, your passion, your everything. And yeah, I guess you’re kinda hot too. But I just… I just really fucking like you.”

He gathered the courage to look up at Haru, waiting nervously for a response. He couldn’t read the expression on Haru’s face. Was he nervous? Disgusted? Maybe this was all just a huge fucking mistake.

“Look, maybe I should just leave. This was clearly just a mis-” He made to leave, but a hand shot out to stop him in his path.

“Jeez, I really fucking like you too. Sit down”

He slumped back down in his chair, sure that he was grinning like an absolute idiot. “Why’d you take so long to answer me, dumbass?” 

“Just wanted to watch you squirm a bit, stupid.” Haru smiled, his tone teasing. “Or would you rather me call you baby? Honey? Sweetiepie?”

Sousuke groaned, raking a hand through his hair. “Alright, alright, I’m taking back everything I said about you.”

Haru laughed, and Sousuke swore he could feel his heart doing little flip-flops. “I love you too, idiot”

**Author's Note:**

> okay i love souharu so much, so my first fic had to be about them
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @peachyysoda!


End file.
